Harry's Little Fairy
by Demira Withers
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot. Harry's pov. The twins take Harry along to show him something very special.


**This was a really fluffy story for me to write, but I really did love writing it. I was walking around with this bunny for a long time, but never did anything with it. Then came the lovely Tash, who offered to beta for me. She helped me wonderfully, and gave me encouragement to finish this story. Thank you very much! *hugzies***

**Even though I say that Tash did the beta, any mistakes left behind are entirely on me. I hope you will enjoy this sweet little piece.**

"Where are you guys taking me!?" Harry asked for the third time already.

"You just have to trust us, Harry," George spoke up.

"We promise you will like it," Fred ended.

"Trust you!? I trust you to be complete pranksters and have no consideration for anyone but yourself!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why, Harry, you hurt our feelings," The twins tried to express feelings of hurt- though failing miserably. All the while they just kept on walking, being followed by an exasperated Harry.

When they reached the border where the Forbidden Forest started they turned towards Harry and grabbed his arms.

"Whatever happens, and whatever you see, will not be talked about. Because we like you, we want to share this with you, but nobody else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes," Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"This is no joke Harry, you need to swear this!" George exclaimed.

"Alright! I swear I won't tell a living soul about this! Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry. Now, follow us, and don't make a sound! In fact..." Fred muttered something silently and waved his wand. "There, now there should be no problems with you making any noise."

Silently the three continued with their journey. Not long after, they came to a clearing and Harry was pulled down by one of the twins. He looked up and saw them both with a finger against their lips, and then pointed towards the clearing.

At first, Harry couldn't see anything in the twilight. But, then he saw it- little lights coming nearer. Soft music could be heard if you really listened well. Harry tried to get nearer the clearing but was pulled back by the twins. This was a good thing too, because not before long the whole clearing was filled with the lights that transformed into little fairies.

It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. With grace they were twirling in the air in couples or in a circle with more fairies. There was cheery music playing and all were moving to the sound of it.

Harry's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He didn't know where to look- afraid to miss something until his eyes fell on a lonesome fairy. He too was swirling and dancing with the music, but more from a distance and all by himself. There was a sad vibe coming from that beautiful little creature, and all Harry wanted to do was walk over to that beautiful blond haired fairy and give comfort in any way he could.

He was again trying to get up, but was held down firmly by both of the twins. He desperately looked towards them, but both were shaking their heads in the negative. Harry gave up and started looking again.

He thought his heart would break into a thousand tiny pieces when the music started to slow down, and every fairy coupled up except for 'his little fairy' as he started calling it. Unfortunately it was also the last song, and in a heartbeat the clearing was empty- only darkness remained.

Harry got dragged along with the twins again as they left their spot and started walking towards the castle.

"How..? When..? Why? Just.. Stop it!" Harry needed more information, and he would get it. If only his mind could stop spinning with all that he had seen, and the questions he needed to ask to be clear. "Please tell me more about them!" Harry was looking desperately towards both twins.

George got a soft look in his eyes. "I see you are as bedazzled as I was the first time Fred showed them to me."

"As I was the first time they were shown to me," Fred said. "It is a well kept secret only a few know about. They are really fragile, and easily scared. If word got out that there are fairies in the forest, they would be hunted down, and the few that wouldn't get caught would go away."

"I already promised I wouldn't tell a living soul, and I meant it. But... did you see the lonely fairy on the side?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back no Harry. "No, Harry, that's just the beauty of them, they will never be alone. They all stick to one another," they both said with much awe in their voices. "It's why we feel so connected to them actually, we always will be one just like they are."

Harry stayed silent after that, not sure what to say. He was sure that his little fairy was alone, or not really part of the group. But for now he decided that he would stay silent about it. Instead another important question came up.

"Are they there every night?"

"Alas, no Harry. We wish they were. They will only appear at certain times and no one has worked out the pattern yet."

Harry let out a soft sigh, but with determination in his eyes he already made plans to make sure he would get to see his little fairy as often as possible.

During classes Harry couldn't stay focused. His mind was drifting away to the clearing and his little fairy. How would it be to fly together? _How I would love to be the one for that lovely being_! Harry thought.

"Mister Potter.."

Harry was shaken from his daydreams by non other than the dungeon bat- Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Yes, I can imagine that you are sorry that your potion is again utterly destroyed.. Zero for today, Potter, and detention tonight".

Harry mumbled some curse words.

"What was that, Potter? Are you volunteering for more detention?"

"No, sir!"

"Alright then, class dismissed. Get out you dunderheads!"

Harry made his way out of the classroom, but was knocked off his feet. Harry looked up into the face of his arch nemesis, Draco 'ferret' Malfoy.

"Watch your feet, Potter" Malfoy said with his famous sneer. "It looks like you finally know your place in society.. Grovelling down below."

Nobody else other than Malfoy could get under Harry's skin like the Slytherin did. He wanted to give a nice retort, but just came up with a lame "shut it, Malfoy". He gave an angry look towards Malfoy, and got on his way again. Just before he walked around the corner he looked back. There was a look on Malfoy's face he couldn't define. Was it regret? Or sorrow? Harry chose to forget about it. It's only Malfoy, right?

Wrong.

That night Harry as usual started thinking about the fairies, and continued that night in his dreams, but soon Malfoy was making his entrance there. As usual he started with his bullying, and Harry was about to retort, but saw that same look. The dream froze, and Harry just kept looking at his face. There was something familiar about it, but every time he thought he had it- it went away. The dream got back to the fairies, and Harry was dancing along with them until he woke up.

The days after that, Harry kept on ... the twins if they knew when the next gathering would be, and when they would go again. He was mad at himself for not paying attention to the road towards the clearing. He would make sure that the next time he went he would remember where he needed to go. So he wouldn't be dependent on the twins to get there.

Finally, after a week, the twins approached Harry.

"We have a good hunch that tonight there will be another gathering," Fred said.

"We don't think we have to ask you if you would like to come along," George said.

"After seeing you daydreaming all week long," both twins started laughing.

"No worries, Harry, we understand. Meet us tonight at 7 near the front gate."

Of course just when he was about the leave the dormitory, Hermione needed to 'talk'. Really not in the mood for a famous lecture, Harry changed tactics.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just have slept awful lately. I think it will be best if I just go to bed early today."

Harry made a beeline for his bedroom, without giving Hermione the chance to get something in between. When Harry got upstairs he opened his trunk and got his invisibility cloak and silently went back to the common room. When he reached the portrait hole he couldn't find a way to open it without alerting Hermione. Fortunately, luck was on his side, as Neville just got in. There was a horrifying moment when he brushed against Neville, but Harry just started running towards the front gate.

Neville thought he really felt something when he entered, but just figured it was the wind and lifted his shoulders. "Hey, Hermione, why are you looking so upset?"

The twins were waiting near the entrance of the castle, Harry thought this was an opportune moment to prank the pranksters. He silently walked towards them and was just about to scare them, until his cloak was suddenly pulled back.

"Hey there, Harry." George said.

Harry was startled and gave an undignified squeak.

"Did you really think you could trick us like that?" Fred piped in.

"Come back when you have more experience under our tutelage. Now hurry up, we don't want to be late!"

Harry was just about to question them how they did that, but just left it for what it was. Indeed, the fairies wouldn't wait.

During the walk, Harry was paying close attention to the road they were following, making sure he would remember it.

They were late, in the distance they could already see the pretty, dancing lights. Unsure if going closer would startle the fairies they stayed where they were, until Harry came up with the brilliant idea of using his cloak. The three of them got closer to the clearing. Even closer than before under the disguise of the cloak.

Harry started searching for his beautiful fairy, and found him in the exact same spot as last time. Again, he was dancing all alone. A dance filled with elegance but so much sorrow. Harry's heart started aching again. He would give anything in the world just to be with his little fairy. All too soon the last dance ended. All the lights went away, only the light of his little fairy was still there looking around as if he knew he was being watched. Harry couldn't stop himself and crawled towards his little fairy, not realising that with that action the cloak wasn't covering him anymore, and he became visible. The fairy looked him straight in the face and then his light popped out too.

Harry again was devastated by the exit of the fairies and especially his little fairy. It was the first time he got a clear view of his face. Tiny pointy ears, a small button nose, and very light grey eyes.

The twins were bugging Harry how he could be so stupid to show himself to the fairy. Didn't they warn him that if they get startled they would go away? But Harry couldn't be bothered by them. He had seen his little fairy, and nothing could get to him now. Next time he would make sure to get even closer. He just needed that! And now knowing the route by himself, he didn't need the twins anymore for that. Maybe it wasn't nice, but the little fairy was more important right now.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shrieked.

Right.. Harry totally forgot about her while entering the common room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Sleepwalking...?" Harry looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Now don't get sassy with me, Harry, you know I worry about you, and then to leave to god knows where." Exasperated, Hermione lifted her arms in the air.

"I... I just got a lot of things on my mind, Hermione, and I just needed time to think on my own." Technically, Harry did have a lot on his mind, but time alone was really far off. He just needed time with his little fairy, but he knew Hermione wouldn't let it rest.

"Please, Hermione, I know I haven't been a good friend.."

Hermione harrumphed at that.

"I will talk to you. I promise, Herm, just not now."

"Promise, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione."

Harry gave her a warm hug, he honestly counted her as his best friend, but he just couldn't share this with her. She would just look at his little fairy as if she wanted to dissect it and look every piece up in one of her books. Harry couldn't even stand the thought. No. This was his secret. Alright, his and the twins. Although they didn't know his obsession was with only one of the fairies. His little, beautiful, sad fairy.

The following week was hard- very hard- for Harry. His thoughts kept on drifting off and conversations went by him.

To make it all worse, it seemed as if Malfoy really started a war zone between them. He kept being tripped and pushed against walls. Soon Harry was really fed up with it. He just wanted to daydream about his little fairy undisturbed. Next time he saw Malfoy, he waited until he was walking behind him and swiftly pushed him in one of the castles alcoves. His wand raised Harry pushed Malfoy against the wall.

"Listen, I don't know what is up with you, but you have to stop this. Frankly I'm really getting annoyed, and you are not worth my time nor energy. I hate to rat people out, but next time I will just go to professor Mcgonagall to report you for harassment. Is that clear?"

Malfoy just looked dazed at Harry, his mouth half ajar. And then that same look came over his face that Harry had spotted before. There was a moment of silence that was soon interrupted by Malfoy.

"Y..yes, Harry". He said before turning around and walking away, leaving Harry behind like a gaping fish.

In the weeks following that, Harry barely saw nor heard Malfoy. It was like Harry was being avoided by him as if he had the plague. Harry wasn't sure what to think about that. Of course, it was nice that he was left in peace for a while, but there was something Harry was missing. Like all the pieces of a puzzle are there, but not at the right place.

During the following weeks, Harry kept returning to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. But the fairies wouldn't show themselves. After a few nights he got a feeling as if he was being watched, but he never saw a living soul. The feeling kept growing stronger with each passing night. Harry started searching for a way to detect if you are being followed. After many pointless searches, Harry finally tried to discuss it with Hermione.

"Hermione, I really want to learn more spells, but there is one specifically I would like to learn. I need a spell to know if I'm being followed. You know, like a spell that follows me, and if a person stays for more than 5 minutes behind me the spell will alert me?"

Hermione, always the one to count on book wisdom got shimmers in her eyes, and Harry could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I do think I have seen something like that before, but it may need to be adjusted. I will tell you when I have found something."

"Thank you Hermione, you're the best! Do you want to work on our transfiguration essays?"

With the help from Hermione, Harry finally found the right spell to work with. It would be a tracking spell on himself, with a detection spell layered over it. If there was another person walking less than 10 feet behind him for more than five minutes, Harry would hear a little chime in his head that would alert him. So that night, Harry tried it for a test run, and within no time there was the little chime in his head going off. The only problem being that the 'chime' wasn't 'little' at all. Harry thought his head was about to explode with the resonance coming of the chime. He landed heavily on his knees with his hands clawing at his head. He went further down and made a small ball of his body. He thought he was shouting, but couldn't hear it for himself. He should get help, but even trying to get up again would be impossible, let alone getting help.

He noticed soft, cold hands going through his hair where his hands weren't touching. Gentle, small lips pressed against his forehead. The chime began to tone down and instead a sweet lullaby song was heard. Harry's eyes, which were tightly pressed shut, started opening then.

He looked up in two beautiful light grey eyes. The soft lullaby continued on, and the chime wasn't heard anymore. Harry's eyes started drooping closed again, until he realised exactly to whom those eyes belonged.

"Malfoy!?"

Harry looked startled at Malfoy, afraid that he would take advantage of him while in this state. He hurriedly tried to get up, but was being held down.

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy!"

At the shout Harry gave, Malfoy was backing away quickly hands in the air, trying to show he meant no harm.

"Why are you following me!? Trying to rat me out again just like you did in our first year? You're nothing but a slimy, ferreting arsehole!"

"I.. I'm sorry, Harry, this was a mistake." Malfoy muttered silently. "I.."

"Don't come with some petty excuses. You told me first year I have to choose my friends wisely, and I'm glad I did. You would never be my friend, not even if we were the last living people on earth!"

Malfoy was looking gobsmacked at Harry, mouth agape. But then recovered and said "Yeah well, it's not like Í would want to be friends with you! I made that mistake once, but never again. You're pathetic, no wonder your only friends are a mudblood and a blood traitor!"

Harry saw red after that comment, and not even thinking about his wand, he punched Malfoy in the head. Malfoy stumbled backwards with the punch and held his hand against the spot that, without seeing Madam Pomfrey, he knew would leave a nasty bump. Tears had sprung in his eyes, and he looked devastated towards Harry. He let out a sob, and changed into a fairy before flying away at a high speed.

Harry was really confused. He was still mad at that ferret face, but that same one, was his little fairy from his dreams. How could this be? This wasn't happening! It just can't! Harry stayed for a long time in the woods, until long after dark, and even then remained looking out into the darkness.

After Harry had dragged himself back into the castle and to his bed, he laid himself down still fully clothed. After staring for a long time towards canopy he finally fell in a restless sleep. The next week Harry just went on autopilot. Hermione even called him a walking zombie, but Harry couldn't be arsed about anything actually. The only time he did pay attention was when Ron and Hermione started talking about Malfoy.

"He has been missing for a whole week now. Do you think he's seriously ill?" Hermione asked.

"God, I hope so!" Ron exclaimed.

"No.." Neville piped in. "they say he just vanished without a word."

Harry still couldn't handle his feelings well. He didn't even know what to think about Draco's absence. He had, of course, noticed Draco wasn't there during meals, but chose to ignore that fact. Hearing his friends talking about it made it somehow more real. He couldn't ignore the absence of Draco anymore. And thinking about it, since when did Malfoy became Draco?!

Right. Harry needed help. Who better than the only persons who could slightly relate with Harry in this. He approached the twins right after dinner that night.

"Hey guys, do you have a moment? I really could use your opinion."

"No problem, Harry"

"You know that we're here for you."

"Do you need advice about pranking?"

"We have been working on a new prank this week.."

"It should be finished in a couple of days.."

Harry kept looking from twin to twin like a tennis match. Before the next twin could continue with their excessive conversation, Harry interrupted them.

"Hold it! I don't need help with pranks, this is something else. Can we go somewhere private?"

The twins looked to each other and then dragged harry by both arms into an empty classroom.

"Alright, Harry.."

"This sounds serious.."

"What is it that you needed us for?"

Harry hesitated, but then just figured that there wasn't another way.

"Hypothetically.. What if you fell in love with a fairy, but then found out that the fairy was your archenemy?" Even to Harry's ears it sounded ridiculous, but he didn't know how else to name it.

The twins looked dumbstruck at Harry, and looked to be waiting for the punchline. Harry tried to explain it further.

"Well, you know.. what if the fairies could change their form and become human during daylight, but fairies at night... And.. well.. yeah, they would change during the daylight into a person you really hate, or at least.. you thought you did. All hypothetical of course.."

"Harry, we don't follow you at all.."

"But we will humour you.."

"If a person you hate could change into a being you loved, that would mean you didn't know all the facts.."

"It would mean that you would have try to figure out who the real person is."

"The one you hate, or the one you love.."

This all sounded very logical to Harry, but he just needed to know..

"But would you guys try to figure that out? I mean, what if the fairy became a slytherin, what if the fairy became.. I don't know.." Harry didn't want to name Draco, so he changed it. "What if it was Snape?"

"Oehh Harry.."

"That's a hard one.."

"Well.. I would say you can't argue with love.."

The twins both looked at each other and started laughing out loud.

"Oh my, Harry, you're not trying to tell us Snape somehow is a beautiful fairy at night, but the dungeon bat during daytime, and you have fallen in love with him?!"

Harry already regretted talking to the twins and started shouting. "Of course not! Are you crazy!?"

But the twins were on a roll now. "Are you very sure, Harry?"

"Those dark mysterious eyes, trying to undress you.."

"That deep sensuous voice commanding you.."

"Those skilled potion trained hands that.."

Harry had more then enough of their banter and put a stop to it.

"It sounds to me like you guys have given this a lot of thought, are you sure about your own infatuation?"

That shut them up good.

"Look Harry, we're sorry.."

"Can't you just tell us what this is about?"

"We promise we will be open-minded, and not make fun of you anymore."

Harry thought about it, but he'd already come this far, he would finish it too. He is, after all, a Gryffindor. He started telling the pair about his little fairy. The twins were listening silently while Harry told his story. He was so relieved to be sharing it with somebody.

The twins stayed silent after Harry finished recounting the details. They looked at each other while remaining silent, almost as if they were communicating telepathically, and maybe they were.

They looked back at Harry, seeming though they had come to an agreement.

"You know.."

"We've always wondered about that.."

"You guys never lost each other out of your eyes.."

"And all that fighting.., it became more and more like lovers quarrels.."

"Can you honestly say you hate Draco Malfoy?"

Harry was pondering that one himself.

"I honestly don't know. It's true what you say. And there is nobody else that can get under my skin like Draco."

The twins looked at Harry with worried eyes. "Don't let the anger consume you so much you can't see what is there."

"Maybe you don't love Draco.."

"But as you said, you do love that pretty little fairy."

"It would be a waste to throw everything away, because you can't see behind the mask of Draco."

"We do believe that it is only a mask to help him face the outside world."

"Just try to think about it with an open mind, just as we have with you."

"Oh.. and for the record. Snape ís ours. He just doesn't know it yet."

Both twins winked at Harry, and then left Harry alone. The conversation was really helpful, even more than Harry had hoped. It was as if there was a heavy weight lifted off his chest. He had some serious thinking to do in the following hours.

The next day Harry's mind kept drifting off. He was thinking about Draco. Was he attracted to him? He was of course beautiful, even a blind man could see that. Elegant, witty, a nice warm voice -when he wasn't yelling at Harry of course- and those eyes... Ah who was he kidding! Yes, Draco was, no is delicious. When Harry started daydreaming about kissing those small soft lips Harry knew enough. He would go with it, and be damned about the consequences later.

That night he went to the clearing again, but unfortunately the fairies didn't show up. He waited for hours in the hopes of seeing the creatures, but they didn't appear. Finally he went back to the castle, his mood less spry than earlier. Every night in the following days he would come back to see if the fairies would show, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side.

He started searching the library for more information about fairies, and after a while even got help from Hermione. She liked to encourage studious behaviour, even if it wasn't in the curriculum for school. She figured Harry would tell her more about it when he was ready. Finally they found a thin, obscure book about fairies, folklore and habits. It said that if one wanted to enter a fairy clearing, one must be sure to bring a gift. Something edible would always be good. So with renewed vigour Harry went back to the clearing that night, armed with baked cookies.

He was seated in the middle of the clearing, the cookies on a plate in front of him. Every twig that snapped made him look up hopefully, but after a while it became clear that tonight too would be a failure. Harry bowed his head, blaming himself for his stupid behavior against Draco. He messed it up, and there was no way for him to take it back.

Small tears started falling from Harry's eyes. He cried for the lost chance he could have had, the chance at real happiness. He never saw the little light coming, not until there was a beautiful fairy floating right in front of him.

"Why are you crying, you poor, lost child? It's not good for you to be sitting all alone out here in the cold, dark night. There are dangerous creatures lurking here."

Harry just shrugged, not sure what to say. Finally there was a fairy, but it wasn't his Draco. Harry wanted to ask her about him, but wasn't sure how to. He realized this could be his only chance, so he would have to make the best of it.

"Can I ask you something, miss..?"

"Please call me Eileánóir, for that is my name. You may ask me as many questions as you like, my child."

"Thank you, Eileánóir. I have made a terrible mistake, and hurt the one I want to be with. I really don't know how to make it up. I mean... I can't even speak with him because he stays absent. I never knew what he really meant to me, and now I finally do realise... I may have lost him forever.." Harry voice became smaller and shaky as he held back another wave of tears.

"Oh my, that is some troubles you have on your mind. However, this doesn't explain why you are sitting here in a cold, dark, dangerous forest. Why are you seeking the fairies? We have seen you coming here many times before. But never were you this sad. Please tell me more, young one."

Harry started telling the whole story again for the second time this week, but to fairy Eileánóir. She listened attentively, and sometimes made a small nod to encourage Harry to continue.

"What is your wish, love? She asked after Harry finished his story.

Harry noticed a heavy silence and realized this question, and his answer, would be significant. So he made sure to be as precise as possible. There would be no turning back after this. He closed his eyes for one final thought. He saw Draco's face in front of him smiling in an unaware private moment the Slytherin had with his friends. He saw him looking at him again when he was comforting Harry after his spell went wrong. The sad but beautiful dance he made as a fairy. And he knew for sure, that his heart belonged to Draco.

"I wish to speak with Draco, even if he still hates me. I need to tell him I am so, so sorry. I never saw him for who he was, but only what I was told about him, or what I was made to believe about him. He needs to know that I wish him happiness and love, even if that would be without me.. I.. was wrong, and I hate that I have hurt him. I think.. I.. I love him.

"I don't hate you, I never have.." Harry's heart started beating very fast. Behind him was the voice that he so longed to hear. His Draco! As fast as he could he got up and turned around. He wanted to sweep Draco up in the air and hug him tight, but he wasn't sure if that would be appreciated. Instead he looked hopefully towards Draco.

"From the day that I have met you, I knew we belonged together. You broke my heart when you refused my offer for friendship. I tried to hate you for your choices, but I never could do. I have longed for your attention.." Draco's voice broke a little bit. "The only way to get you to notice me, was by harassing you or your friends. So I did. With vigour. I never wanted to hurt you, but I needed to. I don't think it should be you who gets to apologise, but me. And I am sorry. I ask your forgiveness, Harry."

Harry's eyes were almost dry, but started getting tearing up again, only this time it were tears of happiness. He finally gave in and swept Draco up, hugging him tightly. Draco responded directly by hugging back and dug his nose against Harry's neck. After a while they started loosening the hug and looked into each others eyes. Both could see the love they felt for the other.

"Hum hum"

Draco and Harry looked up at the fairy with rosy cheeks. The fairy looked at Harry.

"I think your wish is granted, Harry"

Harry just nodded yes. The fairy then looked at Draco.

"Draco, my dear, sweet Draco. Is this the one?"

Draco started colouring even more but finally murmured "Yes, my queen".

"You know what this means, to be with him you will have to leave, and you can never return."

Harry shouted "No!" before even realising he did. He couldn't make Draco lose his family amongst the fairies.

"Please don't make him choose, isn't there another way?"

The fairy queen started smiling at Harry. "There is another way, but that will be your decision. I can make you a fairy, but you will have to live with us. Think wisely, my child, because there will be no way back."

Harry didn't need to think, he needed to be with his Draco, no matter what. Harry looked into Draco's eyes again and said "I'll do it. Please make me a fairy.

Never losing eye contact, their lips came together. Soft and hesitant at first, but passionate and loving right after. They had closed their eyes, and when they finally opened them again, they looked expectantly towards the fairy queen.

The fairy queen waved her hand and a wind swept both boys into the air, changing their size and giving them wings.

"Welcome, Harry," said the fairy queen.

A music started playing and soon the clearing was filled with dancing fairies.

Harry and Draco never even looked at them. They had only eyes for each other. Slowly they started their own dance.

Together.

Forever.


End file.
